Fear No More The Heat O' Th' Sun
by Black Hawk
Summary: How do you let go? After a terrible event, Legolas and Aragorn must face their darkest hours and inner demons and learn to say goodbye. Post ROTK
1. Fear No More The Heat O' Th' Sun

**_ This is a re-post of my original chapter. I have modified it slightly, hopefully for the best. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer_**: _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

_Cymbeline_ was written by William Shakespeare (c. 1609) and belongs to him, not me.

**_Rating:_** Most likely R, although some may argue it PG-13.

****For my author's note please see the bottom of this post.****

_****_

_**Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun**_

_****_

Golden sunlight streamed in slanted shapes upon a nil used scarlet armchair. Particles of dust, suspended in the air, bathed in the warmth of the light. Legolas looked towards the sunlight, envy stirring in his eyes. If only he could move his bed with the sun... no. It only shone through the windows of his room in the late afternoon. He'd watched it make its slow progress across the floor, never once having the kind will to grace the bed where he lay.

It was near dusk now, judging by the color of the sunlight. Turning his head he strained his eyes in an attempt to see outside. The view that greeted him was the same as the last time he'd looked. All he could see was the pale blue of the sky. There were no trees outside to view anyway- not in this stone city of Men.

Closing his eyes, he believed he could hear the soft rustling leaves of the trees greeting him as he and his steed approached. He'd close his eyes and let their sweet whispers blow gently across his face. The dark emerald of the pines below him brought a comfort none could understand save those who were brethren of trees. The sun would set there, across on that distant ridge. He'd watch it slowly sink while the trees spoke of rains to come. He was at peace.

The creaking of the door being opened drew the prince out of his mind and into the present. Consciously feeling the effort, he turned his heavy head towards the healer.

The Elf stepped forward, pain etched into the gravity of his face. He did not wish to speak the words he must. Yet it did not matter. Legolas already knew. He'd known for some time now. He observed the being before him with an abstract detachedness. The prince knew the other was one of the last Elves on these shores; he'd stayed to help any of his kind still remaining.

The elder Elf swallowed hard, red seen in his black hair as he stepped into the room, the sun momentarily haloing his head.

Legolas could feel himself breathe deeply and blink slowly. He knew his pallid appearance must disturb the elder Elf. Dark circles under his eyes, the act of breathing becoming an effort.

The dark-haired Elf's lips parted slightly, crooked lower teeth seen for a moment before the mouth closed once more. Then it came.

"Legolas, you are dying."

**_Author's Note:_** While I was listening to Loreena McKennitt's hauntingly spiritual "Cymbeline" I was overcome with a sense of morbid beauty. This story easily flowed from my hands. As one artist inspires another (_Cymbeline_ is a play by William Shakespeare) so have I been inspired. It was strange, writing this- I was so driven that even at one point when I'd burned my fingers some will within me drove me to continue writing through the great pain it caused. I always write things out by hand first- it makes the first composition much higher quality, I believe. So here is my end product: a story I cannot fully account for, yet it is this mystery that enchants me.

__

_**Please review**_

_****_


	2. Nor The Furious Winters' Rages

**_Disclaimer_**: _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

_Cymbeline_ was written by William Shakespeare (c. 1609) and belongs to him, not me.

**_Rating:_** Most likely R, although some may argue it PG-13.

****For my author's note please see the bottom of this post.****

_****_

_**Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun**_

_****_

_**II. Nor the Furious Winters' Rages**_

_****_

The Vase shattered against the stone wall of the room, its fine porcelain reduced to shards and dust. It was of Elvish make and bore the intricate artwork of Elvish hands- a gift to Gondor from the High Elves of Rivendell. _Elven beauty broken by such a simple act. _

Aragorn regretted throwing the gift from his beloved's homeland the moment his uncontrollable rage had passed. Yet still his blood ran hot. Heat radiated from his face. How _dare _this happen. How dare _anyone_ do this to his friend, his brother... and to him. He wished he had the shadow of a being before him right now. Death was too good for the filth. He should have no reprieve from the knowledge of what he'd single-handedly destroyed.

His comrade, his blood brother, his family- a greater part of him than he had ever before realized was now slipping through his fingers, soon to become but a distant pleasant memory of the golden days of myth. Such a beautiful and noble creature made to bow low and pass form this world because of one sinister sneer-bearer.

_Such waste._

Aragorn could feel his anger boiling up once more- this time he released it in a scream of agony as he unconsciously fell to his knees- a king in terrible grief.

"Milord?"

Humble guard and loyal warrior, a dear friend of his was at the door. After a moment he locked eyes with the hesitant man and blue met brown. Aragorn turned his eyes away and waited for him to speak. The warrior shifted his weight uneasily. "Is there not something I can help you with, Milord?"

His king showed no signs of having heard him.

"Milord?"

_Oh yes,_ Aragorn thought. _There is much that you could do for me. Bring me this... this..._ the split second of mental hesitation Aragorn filled with a hundred words. _Monster. Horror. Freakish fiend. Spawn of Sauron._ Yet no name could properly match nor describe the ill the stranger had caused. He had not only wronged his victim and loved ones but deprived the world of one who truly knew how to live; knowledge that was quickly slipping from the consciousness of the people even as Elessar ruled.

Aragorn gave him a sideways look before slowly turning his full attention to the bearded man. The ignorant guard lived blissfully unaware of the cause of shadow that had fallen and was only concerned for his obviously ailing king. Aragorn blinked slowly, his comely face and his wise eyes relaxing. His words made his own body suddenly feel the cold of the stone room after night had fallen.

"The world is about to mourn."

_****_

**_Author's Note:_** For any of you who care, I've tried to load this story with symbolism and metaphors, LOL. I hope you enjoy them! :oP

_****_

_****_

_**Please Review!**_

_****_

_**Review Responses: **_

_**Dorel:** _Thank you so much for being my first reviewer on this story! L.M. is SO very lucky to have a voice like hers, and you're right, it's very ethereal. Perfect for a tale of ethereal Elves! :oD I hope you enjoy the rest of this tale! :o)

**_Partheon:_** Thank you so much for your complements, mellon. They are much appreciated. I tried very hard to put my emotions into words and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. My creative writing professor has been known to call my writing too wordy so I am very much trying to capture what I will in fewer words. Thank you so much for telling me how I was doing in that respect! :oD

Oh! You are so dead on about that sentence in the last chapter. The way it's constructed makes it confusing and as you said, interrupts the flow because you have to stop and think about what it means for a few moments. Thank you very much for your suggestions! It's interesting, I went back to my original draft and found that somehow I had that as two sentences and had just clumsily combined them! LOL. Thank you so much for having the guts to point that out, and even more so, for noticing it! I really enjoy that kind of constructive criticism because, well, it's constructive, LOL.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, mellon! Once again, hannon le!

**_Lady Laswen: _**Isn't L.M. wonderful? In a way she's ruined me because I won't accept anything less than her high standards when it comes to Celtic music and the like, LOL. And her voice is so pure. Sigh Wonderful. Combine to that the gorgeous works of Shakespeare and you have a winning combination! :oD Hmmm, I have yet to read Richard I yet if you recommend it I'll certainly try! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**And to all others who may be lurking out there, thanks for reading! **_


	3. Thou Thy Worldly Task Hast Done

**_ This is a re-post of my original chapter. I have modified it slightly, hopefully for the best. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer_**: _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

_Cymbeline_ was written by William Shakespeare (c. 1609) and belongs to him, not me.

**_Rating:_** Most likely R, although some may argue it PG-13.

****For my author's note please see the bottom of this post. Hannon le!****

_****_

_**Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun**_

_****_

_**III. Thou Thy Worldly Task Hast Done**_

_****_

King Elessar paused with his hand on the lever to the door of the healing quarters. Fear kept him away when love should push him forward. Letting go of the handle, he sighed loudly. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut he leaned his kingly brow against the wall. _How could it come to this?_ A tear snaked down his cheek and he finally released a long-denied sob of defeat.

He silently pounded his fist against the wall. Through gritted teeth he snarled, "Why?"

"That is not for you to answer."

Startled by the deep female voice he turned his eyes upon those of his wife. Aragorn's chest heaved as he fought for words to express his feelings of anger and loss. "I curse the day Men fell from grace."

The anguish and defeat in his voice melted the heart of the Evenstar. Her face fell in sympathy for her grieving husband. Stepping forward, she gently rested her hand upon his which now hung limply at his side. "We all fall."

Another sob caused his brow to furrow. His pleading, tear-filled blue eyes reflected the torchlight. He had the look of a child who did not comprehend death or loss. "But why him?" his voice was quieter now, "Why one so undeserving of this fate?"

Arwen felt a tear slide easily down her cheek as she reached out to smooth a plait of her husband's hair. "It is not for us to question fate. We must walk the paths laid before us."

Aragorn was no longer a king but a mortal man- so young upon this earth. "If it is not our place, then whose?" Anger was in his voice.

Undomiel did not answer right away. "Even the eldest of my race could not give you the answer you seek. It is something we all must find on our own."

Aragorn's face contorted as tears streamed into his beard. His words were spoken slowly, pain etched in every heaving breath it took to produce them. "He was my friend, Arwen. My brother. How could such harm come to him of all beings?"

The Evenstar knew he was not asking her this.

Aragorn's unseeing eyes searched the empty hallways. "I never thought I'd see the day when... I never imagined he could..." his face slightly snarled in inexpressible anger. "I love him so much." He looked back into the weeping eyes of his beloved. "I can't say goodbye. After all we've survived together- to have us part like this?" He couldn't keep the sharpness from his voice.

Arwen blinked, clearing her eyes of more tears. She smiled wisely at her lover, bringing her hand to rest upon his high cheekbone. "It is not to me that you should speak this."

After a moment, Aragorn's eyes cleared with understanding. Falling into his wife's arms Aragorn composed himself as much as he could, reveling in her embrace. After a long moment he let go, and with his thumb smoothed away one of her tears. He gave her a gentle kiss then turned to the chamber behind him.

_****_

_**Please Review!**_

_****_

**_Author's Note:_** I'll try to post again on St. Patrick's Day as a special treat to all! Love ya!

_****_

_**Review Responses: **_

**_Partheon:_** Suilaid mellon! How are you? Oh- I do hope you enjoy everything the second time around! LOL. OMG- I'm minoring in Creative Writing, too! How awesome is that?! ;o)

Aren't words so fun? I tend to write like Mary Shelley when my teacher tells me to be more modern. Modern is boring! :oP

I'm so glad that you liked that last line. I loved it, too (obviously!) and was VERY excited that you commented upon it! Hannon le! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :oD

**_Cheysuli: _**Thanks for your review, sweetie! Hmmm, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's short like the others. As for them not being too revealing...well, that was evilly intentional. LOL. I hope it doesn't drive you too nuts! :oP

**_Silver Thorne: _**Mellon-nïn! It is always so WONDERFUL to hear from you, mellon. And thank you so much for that card! It really brightened my day! :oD Unfortunately, Aragorn does not feel much better in this chapter, does he? :os impersonates Jack Sparrow Sorry 'bout that!, mate! ;o) I love ya sweetie!

**_mIzXxXmALfoy: _**Whoa- if that wasn't ever a hard name to type! Where'd you come up with that one?! LOL. ;o) I'm so happy to hear that your enjoying this story. I hope you liked this chapter! Be sure to tell me what you think, sweetie! :oD

**_Tithen Min: _**Hugs back. LOL- I'm so sorry that you were not informed of this story! I sent those hobbits off to tell you a week ago... I guess they must've been distracted. ;o) I'm so glad that you're enjoying it (as I do your stories, mellon!) and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Was it worth waiting for? ;o)

Here's wishing you a lovely St. Patrick's Day my fellow Irish lass. Erin go braugh! (I hope I spelled that right!)


	4. Fear No More the Frown O’ Th’ Great

**_ This is a re-post of my original chapter. I have modified it slightly, hopefully for the best. Enjoy._**

_**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY to all, Irish or not! :oD Watch out for leprechauns! ;o)**_

**_Disclaimer_**: _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

_Cymbeline_ was written by William Shakespeare (c. 1609) and belongs to him, not me.

**_Rating:_** Most likely R, although some may argue it PG-13.

****For my author's note please see the bottom of this post. Hannon le!****

_****_

_**Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun**_

_****_

_**IV. Fear No More the Frown O' Th' Great**_

_****_

The door creaked open and Aragorn couldn't help but stare at the form on the bed with slight pity. He suddenly looked so small in a bed wide enough for two people. White sheets covered his frame, his head cushioned by equally white pillows. The Elf looked odd nestled among them, his eyes closed, the moonlight making the contrast between his pale skin and the dark rings under his eyes even more dramatic.

Closing the door lightly, Aragorn slowly stepped forward to his silently slumbering friend. Taking a seat a sigh escaped the great king of Men.

"You sound much wearier than I, my dear friend."

The smooth and gentle voice startled Aragorn. He had thought Legolas to be asleep. A wave of guilt washed over him at the thought of having disturbed his friend. "Did I wake you?" his voice was hoarse from weeping.

"Nay, Aragorn."

Elessar could see what an effort speaking and breathing were becoming for his friend. Not knowing what to say he let his eyes wander from Legolas' face. They momentarily paused and Legolas thought he could see him flinch. He knew he was looking at the skin of his wrists- rubbed raw from bonds now cut.

"You know I love you, Estel."

At those words Aragorn closed his eyes against a wave of pain. When he opened them a second later Legolas was surprised at the pleading light they held and the sharp tone of his voice. "Legolas, why don't you fight it? You are strong. You could survive this if only you'd-Ë the tired look in his friend's eyes made him stop. He'd never seen that emotion worn by the prince before. Not even through all their trials together.

When at last he spoke, Aragorn's hope all but died.

"I have no choice, Aragorn."

Any weak barriers erected now burst. Aragorn could feel tears stinging his vision. "Legolas, please... you cannot pass. Not from the deeds of one vile man. There is so much for you here. Who will teach my sons to hunt?" Aragorn had slid out of the chair to be closer to his companion and know knelt on the floor, near to him as he could be.

The Mirkwood prince regarded the weeping man at his bedside with a wistful smile. "You will."

At the words Aragorn cried all the harder. "Why does it have to end this way?"

Legolas struggled to place his hand upon his king's. "_Mellon-nïn_, death is no end."

Aragorn searched his friend's face wishing to memorize every curve of the brave soul. He clasped the prince's hand in his own and held it to his cheek. "Brother, I only hope that the next world be better than this."

Legolas' eyes took on a curious expression as they searched Aragorn's. "This world is a lovely one, _mellon_."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose and he clutched Legolas' hand harder. "What beauty can there be in a world that allows such deeds to pass?"

The Elf suddenly looked tired and Aragorn couldn't help but feel that he was failing his friend in some way. "You have much to learn, Estel. There is always light in the darkness. This you know." He paused and squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain suddenly washed through him. Aragorn's eyes widened but Legolas reopened his a moment later. His voice was strained. "There are still the trees, Aragorn."

The former Ranger could see how weak his friend and fellow warrior had become. He felt guilty for any wrong he's ever caused the Elf, no matter how small. He felt guilty now for arguing with him even though he was sure Legolas would laugh at such an observation. "I am sorry, _mellon-nïn_. I did not mean to upset you."

Legolas' eyes were now closed, his body still. "Nay, Aragorn. Your presence has always bought me joy. Do not doubt yourself so."

The Elf said no more as he quickly succumbed to sleep. Aragorn bit his lower lip as another wave of tears threatened to spill forth. He never thought he'd be with Legolas on his deathbed. Yet here he was in a moonlit room with a dying Elf who was still attempting to console the living.

A nobler heart he'd never known.

_**Please Review!**_

Review Responses:

**.:Tithen Min:. : **Yes, yes! Happy St. Patrick's Day! :oDBig hug! Oh, confound those hobbits! Do you know where I found them? Sharing pints with a bunch of leprechauns in a faerie meadow! Sigh What's a girl like you or I to do? :Op I hope you like this part! Love ya buddy! (I'm also anxiously awaiting an update on one of your fics! :oP)

Erin go bragh! That's the right way to spell it! :Op

**Lady Laswen: **So sorry I couldn't update before today! I almost couldn't today... glares at leprechauns who have been causing all of the mischief... not to mention Ernest Hemmingway who I have to read... sucks the creativity right out of you! :oP Oh okay, _Richard III_! I'll remember that! :oD ! Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you again soon! ;oD

_**And to any lurkers or those of you who did not get to review the last chapter, thanks so much for reading! Hannon le! :oD!**_


	5. Thou Art Past the Tyrant's Stroke

**_ This is a re-post of my original chapter. I have modified it slightly, hopefully for the best. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer_**: _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

_Cymbeline_ was written by William Shakespeare (c. 1609) and belongs to him, not me.

**_Rating:_** Most likely R, although some may argue it PG-13.

**_Author's Note I: Well, it certainly has been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that! I've made this chapter much longer than all the others in hopes to make up for my absence._**

_**I deleted the chapter that I was previously going to post here. I was quite intimidated by all of the positive reviews I'd received (silly, no?) and was afraid that I'd let you all down. So, after much reflection and sitting in the wilds alone I think I have something worthy for you all to read. :o)**_

_**And now for the wonderful news! I have created a video trailer for this story, and now the wonderful Sirnonenath has created a web page to house it! I greatly encourage you all to visit it. There you can see a lovely visual she's created and download the trailer! I hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to contact me with your thoughts. **_

http:www.angelfire .com/scifi2/blackhawk

_**You can also reach me through my livejournal page: **_

**http:www. livejournal****. com/users/blackhawkgirl/**

_**Once again- hannon le Sirnonenath! :oD!**_

_**I also understand that most of the last few chapters have seemed as if they may have been the last, so to avoid confusion, I ask that you trust in me. ;o) When it's the end, I promise, I'll let you all know. :O)**_

_****_

_**Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun**_

_****_

_**V. Thou Art Past the Tyrant's Stroke**_

_****_

Aragorn was dreaming. The air about him was cool. The colors were soft blues and blacks. There was just the soft rustle of the wind blowing through his hair. His heart was at peace. A slow smile came to his face as he felt cool lips gently press to his brow. The sensation seemed to linger, lulling him into contentment. In this dream world all could be well. He longed to fall into its gentle embrace yet something tugged at his senses. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he attempted to roll over and turn away from the unwanted wakefulness that tugged at him.

Suddenly he was falling and in the next instant he was stopped abruptly by the surface of something hard and unforgiving striking the left side of his ribcage. His eyes snapped open as he jerked awake, half falling out of his chair. As his adrenaline dissipated he felt the rosy tendrils of embarrassment creep up the back of his neck before being washed away as his reality all too quickly made itself present. He remembered who he was. His aching ribs now reminded him of where he was. As he placed a hand to their tender side he could not resist a grimace. How feebly they protected his heart!

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he began to stretch yet froze with his shoulders half rolled back. His eyes widened. The sunlight outside continued to gain strength. The voices in the hallway continued to mumble as souls passed by. Yet inside of the room he was alone. The bed before him was empty. _Legolas was gone._

A great gray steed grazed in the shifting shadows of tree-shade by a small creek. His tail swished at a fly as he snorted, ripping more grass from the earth, more than happy to be out on this fine morning. The grass of the meadow stretching before the horse was a vibrant young green. Small white and violet flowers dotted the glade. By late morning they would have all been hosts to many welcomed visiting insects. Some were already making their rounds, their busy wings carrying them swiftly in the ever-warming sunlight. Spider webs covered in dew droplets glistened in the grass, finer that the jewelry of any nobility. The sharp and melodic chirps of small birds echoed endlessly, their flitting shapes occasionally seen darting about from tree to tree.

It was there that Aragorn dismounted, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. His bay mount wandered off to greet the gray horse before grazing on its own. The king's heart rose and light shone in his eyes once more, for there before him, leaning gently upon a low branch of a wizened oak tree, was the prince of Mirkwood. He had doubtlessly known of the other's presence for some time although it wasn't until now that the Elf turned to face his comrade.

His face bore a whimsical expression. His attire was neat; his golden hair elegantly fell about his shoulders. His color was back; there were no dark circles under his eyes. He looked every bit a Mirkwood prince.

Aragorn felt his spirits rise. _Legolas was healthy again_. He had defeated this plague upon him! He would remain by his side until death found him as he had always imagined. Things were going to turn out as they always should have. Life would go back to the way it was. He had many adventures with his friend yet left. Sheer bliss pulsed through his veins and he wished to shout and dance his joy. All was well. _All was well._

He knew his joy had reached his face and Legolas lightly smirked. "I had feared you would come."

The ghostliness of the words sent a chill to Aragorn's heart and he felt his muscles tense. Not wanting to ponder the possible meanings behind his friend's words, Aragorn chose to speak of his elation. "Legolas, look at you. You are well again." Warm tears of joy spilt down his high cheekbones.

The Elf gave him a wistful smile. The pity in his eyes was that for a child who did not know the truth of what was to come. Aragorn felt apprehension curdle in his stomach as he recognized the patronizing look.

Legolas blinked and the expression was gone. The Elf instead raised his head to the sky and let his eyes roam the visible tops of trees for a moment, as if listening to some important message. His gaze grew distant. "They call to me, Aragorn."

The man felt his body tense at the words. _Who?_ His lips parted slightly yet the words never came to his struggling mind.

He watched in a trance as Legolas let go of the branch and took two slow steps forward, the sun glistening off his flaxen hair in a beautiful dance of ethereal light. Far away as he was he could not reach the prince in time when the Elf's legs failed him. "Legolas!" In an instant he was kneeling at the side of his kindred spirit, taking the prince's uncharacteristically weak hand in his own. Something within made him afraid to touch the Elf further, as if he might break.

Legolas gazed upwards, the clear blue of his eyes becoming shrouded by the sprit world. It was then that Aragorn let himself believe what had been happening all along. Legolas had come here to _die_. He did not notice as the tears began their journey down his bearded visage. He squeezed Legolas' hand tighter within his own. "Oh _mellon-nïn_..."

Legolas inhaled a labored breath. "I needed to be with them. To hear their songs for one last time..."

Aragorn feebly glanced up at the surrounding trees through tear-blurred vision. They seemed to awaken with the breezes that now blew through them. "Aï Legolas, even I can tell that they mourn for you."

Legolas looked at him then, smiling amusedly. "They have always liked you, Strider the Ranger. Long have you kept them safe. Now you do so as king. But they do not mourn, Aragorn."

The king's eyes searched the face of his friend. There was so much to say. "This is all my fault, Legolas. I should have told you to sail with your kin long ago. It was the world of Men that kept you here. The same world that now steals your life."

Legolas' brow furrowed slightly, his voice ever musical. "Nay, Aragorn. It was love that kept me here."

Aragorn's face broke as a sob escaped. Legolas smiled wisely. "You are so young, Aragorn. And I am so old. I have lived a good life. I leave few regrets in my wake."

"You are only old compared to Men. For your kind you are yet young!" The king paused as he desperately searched the face of his dying friend. "You are immortal, Legolas. This is not right!"

The prince's gaze began to grow distant once more. "There are no immortals, Estel."

The use of his childhood name melted his heart. "What do you mean?"

Legolas' gaze was elsewhere. The prince was far away. When his lips parted again they formed the melodic tunes of an ancient song. "All lovers young, all lovers must consign to thee and come to dust."

Aragorn blinked back his tears as the Elf's eyes began to glaze even further. Fear coursed through him. _No, not yet. Oh by the Valar not yet!_

"Legolas," his friend did not move. He grabbed the Elf by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Legolas!"

To his immeasurable relief his Elven companion blinked and his eyes focused again on Aragorn. He struggled to draw breath, his brow slightly furrowed once more as if he had a mission to carry out before he left this world. "Aragorn..." the Elf blinked once more as if trying to fight the veil descending upon his eyes. The effort was futile. "Aragorn, please, tell Gimli that I love him. Tell him that I will never be far from him for he has always been in my heart and mind. Tell him that," his lips curled into a fond smile. "Tell him that even though I won, and that I hope the situation doesn't arise, I will be keeping count for him."

Aragorn also smirked at the statement, remembering the game the Elf and Dwarf had played during the War of the Ring. "He never learned how to count properly, did he?"

The Elf weakly chuckled. "No, I fear he did not."

The bitter-sweetness of the moment was short-lived as Aragorn squeezed the Elf's hand tighter, never wanting to let go. The Elf gazed upon him fondly, drinking in his features. "Long have you and I walked this path of life together, Estel."

Aragorn felt fresh tears threaten to spill and they angered him for he could not see his friend clearly through their watery cloak. "Legolas, no, please...don't," the croak of his voice sounded foreign to his ears. "I can't bear for you to say goodbye."

The prince's face remained whimsical. "I will never leave you, Estel. As we have walked the paths of life together so shall we still. _I will always be with you_."

Aragorn's face contorted in pain and anguish as he brought Legolas' clasped hand closer to his face.

"Whenever you need me, just listen to the trees. That is where I shall be," the fingers of the Elf's free hand moved slightly as he felt the softness of the live grass beneath him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep the scent of the earth and natural world around him.

The action was not missed by Aragorn and the weeping king found himself kissing the archer's fingers. "I love you more than words can say, my brother. _Nïn noss faer_."

Legolas smiled, though his gaze had become glassy and distant. "And I you, _gwador-nïn_." The Elven prince took a labored breath, his voice became more distant. "I just wanted to see them one last time..."

The Elf's eyes slipped shut. There was a moment of silence, as if time had stilled. The birds ceased their songs. The trees ceased their rustlings. It was as if the pulse of the earth had slowed.

Aragorn sat in silence for a moment, in awe of the change that had overcome the land. It wasn't until a brave bird chirped that he found himself again. The panic and pain within him was unbearable. "Legolas?" When he received no response he swept the archer's torso into his arms, cradling his body closer to his. "Legolas?!" his friend's name was morphed into a painful scream of anguish that startled the nearby horses and seemed to echo into eternity.

As he kneeled there weeping, hunched over the form of his dear friend, the words of that melancholic ancient song came back to haunt his mind. Unable to resist its haunting whispers he gave in to the voice within him. The Elvish words spilled forth, slow and mournful, yet unfathomable meaning was etched into every word. He sang for Legolas. He sang for himself. He sang for Gimli. He sang for the trees. He sang for Middle-earth's loss.

"Fear no more the heat o' the' sun

Nor the furious winters' rages;

Thou thy worldly task hast done,

Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages.

The sceptre, learning, physic must

All follow this and come to dust.

Golden lads and girls all must,

Consign to thee and come to dust.

Fear no more the frown o' th' great;

Thou art past the tyrant's stroke.

Care no more to clothe and eat;

To thee the read is as the oak.

The sceptre, learning, physic must

All follow this and come to dust.

All lovers young, all lovers must

Consign to thee and come to dust."

_****_

_**Elvish Words: **_

**_Mellon-nïn:_** _My friend_

**_Nïn noss faer:_** _My kindred spirit_

**_Gwador-nïn_**: _My sworn brother_

**_Author's Note II:_** Although the lyrics of _Cymbeline_ remain the same, I cut one line that aged the song (a reference to chimney-sweepers) and rearranged some of the lyrics to better fit this story.

_****_

_**Please Review!**_

_****_

_**Review Responses: **_

**_Partheon: _**My ever faithful reviewer, how are you?! :o) Well, I hope! I hope that your project went well! And yes, sigh I definitely understand where you're coming from in terms of huge projects, LOL. Thank you so much for your in-depth reviews! They are always such a joy! I'm glad that you are enjoying the foreshadowing. Wow- what a compliment to hear my prose compared to poetry! That's exactly the feel I was going for in these first chapters. Thank you again so much for noticing it! :o) I'm sorry for the little tidbits I've been feeding you all, so I hope that this was a big steak for all of your patient waiting! ;o) Once more, _mellon-nïn, hannon le. _:o)

**_Christine:_** You are so welcome, sweetie! I am so very glad that you're enjoying it! :o) I hope that you liked this chapter, said as it was. Heck- they're all sad, aren't they? :os LOL. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! ;o)

**_Naitriab: _**LOL- your name reminds me of high school chemistry! LOL! Aww, thank you so much for your review! I am sorry for what I've done to Legolas. That must have really disappointed you. But please, listen to his words in this chapter for he offers us all some solace about death as he does Aragorn. ;o) I hope to hear from you again soon, sweetie! _Namarië!_

**_mIzXxXmALfoY:_** LOL- your name still confounds me as well, my friend. Although I DO understand who Malfoy is. I've read the first two books! ;o) I know, I'm sorry about this story being a bit of a downer but that's sadistically what it was meant to be, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon! Love ya girl!

**_Elithraniel:_** My, what a lovely Elven name you have there, sweetie! ;o) I'm so glad that you like the way I've revealed the plot so far- I was hoping that readers would enjoy the semi-mystery of it all. So I was very happy to have read your review.

Blushes Thank you for your kind words about my writing. It means a lot to me. _Hannon le._

**_Alatariel-Greenleaf: _**Welcome to the group my new friend! I'm so glad to hear that you like the story and thank you so much for reviewing, sweetie! I look forward to hearing your thoughts again! _Hannon le!_

**_.:Tithen Min:.:_** _Suilaid_ _mellon-nïn!_ LOL- yes those silly Hobbits are meddlesome like leprechauns, aren't they? Always eavesdropping and getting into everyone else's business... but alas, I digress as well! I'm glad that you like the sorrowful elements to this story- I do too (well, duh, otherwise I wouldn't have written it, lol!) I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter my way **_cool_** Irish friend (no, I haven't forgotten about that! ;o)) Until next time, _namarië!_

**_Dreamality:_** Oooh- what a neat name you've got there! Make perfect sense, too :oP Your kind words touched me deeply, _mellon_. _Hannon le. _It means so much to know that someone appreciates your efforts in the world. Thank you for that. It was a conscious choice to end each chapter powerfully and I was overjoyed that you took the time to tell me that you'd noticed that. Once again, thank you _mellon_! :o) I am truly faltered by your praise. I hope to hear tyour thoughts on this chapter, as well!

**_Lady Laswen: _**You can speak Welsh? What a wonderful gift, _mellon, _and if it so pleases you, then happy St. David's Day! ;o) While my family and I use St. Patrick'sDay as a day to celebrate our Irish blood rather than religion, it appears that I have been missing out, for I have Welsh blood in me, too! ;o) _Hannon le _ for enlightening me thus, _mellon-nïn!_ ;o) I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope that you like this one, too! :o) Until next time, _namarië!_

**_Snuffles2: _**Awww! Here ya go hands Snuffles a Kleenex box I hope that saw you through this chapter. It was a tough one, I know. LOL. Thank you so much for reviewing, cutie pie. ;o) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too, although it was sad, wasn't it?:o) I look forward to reading your thoughts! :o)

_**LP13: **Hannon le, mellon-nïn!_ Your review was most welcomed! :o) Your encouragement has ever given me strength! Once more, _hannon le. _:o)

**_FlyingPurplePig:_** LOL- I _still_ crack up every time I read your name, _mellon_. LOL! Thank you so much for your review and your encouragement! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Sorry it was sad! I hope to hear from you soon! Until then, _namarië!_

**_Merry Lad: _**Hiya Aymie! I'm so glad that you like this story! Thanks for the advice- I'll definitely take it into consideration! Thank you so much for your support, _mellon-nïn!_ It really means a lot to me. :o) I hope to hear from you soon! _Namarië!_

**_BButtercup: _**LOL- you know what? Your name reminds me of one of my favorite movies, _The Princess Bride_ ;o) Blushes Thank you so much for your kind words, I found them immensely encouraging. _Hannon le._ I hope to hear more from you soon! You're thoughts are invaluable, _mellon-nïn_. :o)

**_Sirnonenath: _**Ah, I come to you at last my dear friend. Once more, thank you so much for the time and effort you put in to make that site. It's wonderful. :o) As for your response to the last chapter- I'm sorry for making you feel such pain, but it does feel good, does it not? I agree with what you said about rape, that's actually part of the reason I wrote this. If Elves die from rape then they die, although it _is_ hard to read about something like that. I must admit that I am one of the readers who sits wide-eyed praying that Legolas won't die, lol. Thank you so much for your kind words of encouragement. _Hannon le._ I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter. :o) Until next time, _namarië!_

**_And to anyone else out there, thank you very much for reading, even if you leave no footprints on the trail you trod. _Hannon le. _;o)_**


	6. All Consign to Thee And Come to Dust

**_ This is a re-post of my original chapter. I have modified it slightly, hopefully for the best. Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer_:** _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema and their associates. I am making no money from this; it is just a wonderful way for me to write for an audience with room for me to improve upon my skills/technique through their comments and criticisms.

_Cymbeline_ was written by William Shakespeare (c. 1609) and belongs to him, not me.

**_Rating:_** Most likely R, although some may argue it PG-13.

_Suilaid_ all! I'm sorry to have been so long in-between posts lately. Here is the last chapter. While it's not as concise and poetic as I'd like it to be, I'm having surgery tomorrow (no worries- just the wisdom teeth ;o)) so I didn't know when I'd get the chance to post a figured it was better to post now.

That having been said, I wish to thank you all for this wonderful experience. _Hannon le_- and may we all stay in touch! ;o)

_**Fear No More the Heat O' Th' Sun**_

**_VI. All Consign to Thee and Come to Dust_**

"It doesn't seem right."

Arwen merely stood patiently waiting for her husband to continue, her gaze lingering upon the freshly churned earth piled before them.

"To bury one who was so full of life, so close to the trees," Aragorn sighed, clearly unnerved by his own wandering thoughts. "I just hate to think of him entombed in the earth."

"It is only his body that resides there now, Aragorn. His soul passed long ago."

The king looked over at the soft voice of Faramir, his gray eyes kind and understanding. He lowered his voice to be equally as soft. "I know." He didn't care that he sounded like a cheated child for he felt the part. "Yet it is no easier for my heart to bear."

He felt Arwen's comforting hand on his shoulder then, and he reached up his to cover hers. Glancing to his wife he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks, contrasting her silent strength. "Nor should it be," her voice was slightly hoarse form disuse.

He sighed deeply as he returned his gaze to the soft mound of earth and the fresh young flowers placed upon it.

"I never thought that I'd be standing at the grave of an Elf with naught but agony in my heart." Gimli the dwarf nearly bit his lip in an attempt to remain composed. "The fool creature could make any love him. How cruel is fate to take him from us?" The anger left his voice and was replaced with woe. "There was but a day's journey left between us. I came as fast as I could yet I was too late. I have failed him," the dwarf gave into his sobs then. Hearing a dwarf so stoic and gruff in such utter lament broke the hearts and reserves of nearly all present.

Aragorn felt the lump in his throat become unbearably painful as he watched Faramir break into tears across from him, the wet-cheeked Éowyn clinging to his arm. Arwen squeezed his shoulder more tightly before resting her face against it, a quiet sob escaping the regal lady.

The former Ranger attempted to speak around the pain in his throat. His voice was choked with anguish and sorrow yet he did not mind. When hearts were so utterly torn what use was regality? "You never failed him, Gimli. His heart reached out to you before he died. You were always with him, as he is always with you."

The dwarf let out a shuddering sob as he took in the king's words.

At that moment the wind picked up, tousling the hair of those present. Éowyn glanced about wildly before fresh tears streamed down her high cheeks. "The trees mourn for him..."

"No." The voice was firm and all turned slightly surprised eyes to the Evenstar. "For they are wiser than we- he is with them now. He is with us still. He is in their whispers..." There was no doubt in her voice and she had pulled away from her husband as if to assert her belief. Being now the only remaining Elf among them none thought to question her assertion.

"He told me as much," came Aragorn's deep rumble beside her.

Arwen turned to him and offered him a gentle smile. It was as if she were bearing up against the pain she felt for the benefit of those much younger and as much was true. "You knew his heart as well as I, Estel. You were his brother. Bonds of love are not so easily broken. You know in your heart that he will always be with you, as long as you hold him in your memory."

After gazing into her clear dark blue orbs for a moment longer the man leaned his head against hers in a silent show of gratitude. When next he spoke, the song-like quality his words held stilled all.

"Now my love

It's come to pass

The dying of the sun

Tomorrow's weight already felt.

When the earth is bare

Will we at last

See clearly our deeds

Come to pass?

Sweet grace

And gentle smile

Blown lightly past

Only stayed but a little while.

Leaves do weep

And Ferns do grieve

The passing of one

To them so close.

Trees do moan

And birds do cry

Nevermore

Will my brother and I

Seek their solitude."

For a long moment all was silent save the sniffling of those who yet breathed.

"A hero of the War of the Ring and a great warrior; a brother to all who knew you and a giver of hope. That is how you shall be remembered, Legolas, son of Thranduil," Faramir's voice rang clear in the glen where they had gathered.

Gimli stepped forward slightly and spoke next, his voice less pain-filled. "My brother-in-arms and spirit, my gentle trickster, I shall miss you dearly."

Éowyn shifted slightly beside her husband, taking a step forward towards the grave. "I did not know you long in this world, Fair One, but your presence ever did give me strength and courage. To know that one with so much to lose believed enough to fight alongside us.... You gave us all hope."

"You were our silent sentinel," the king could was not even conscious of his woe-full countenance as he spoke from the love he continued to feel. "Long did you protect the Fellowship. Without your guiding eyes we would be lost. I miss them now, _gwador_-_nïn_. I miss you. But I know you would want me to use the strength you have taught me. You have given us all so much," he paused as he bit back a sob. He then touched his hand to his forehead as he inclined his head, closing his eyes briefly. "Go in peace."

For a long while only the quiet rustling of the leaves overhead could be heard. Then Arwen stepped forward and knelt, her head bowed and eyes closed. She spoke in quiet Sindarin. What she had to say was between her and her Elven brother, although she knew that the two men present could understand her tongue. "I know that with your passing you do not fade. I shall join you shortly when my time here has ended. I will be blessed with such company as you, Legolas, although while I still draw breath I will not see joy in your absence. So much pain we have endured for love, you and I. I know you have always loved me, and now I can say that I have always loved you, Greenleaf. Your presence ever brought me warmth. To know you was a true blessing. I shall treasure that gift always."

The Evenstar rose, and together with Aragorn the two spoke a soft Elvish prayer, then placed their hands on their hearts before extending them outward in a traditional goodbye of their people. The others present followed suit. The small crowd departed. Only a mound of quiet earth, decorated by young flowers remained.

The wind blew and the trees whispered.

The End

_**I have an idea for a sequel, believe it or not. Would anyone be interested? Please also be sure to watch the trailer for this story- I'd love to hear what you think!**_

_**Review Responses:**_

**Partheon:**_ My ever loyal reviewer! Where would I be without you, Love? I have long enjoyed knowing that one will pay attention to the details I attempted to impart into this tale and you have never once let me down. Your favorite lines are also mine! Indeed, we seem kindred spirits for I must now admit my obsession with furrowed brows now that you've called me on it! ;o) (CNYICAL 21? The name MOST DEFINITELY rings a bell- I shall have to look her up again. I love Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well! ;o)) Thank you for always being there and offering me direction- you have been a true guiding light this entire journey- and I do not say that lightly. With all my heart_, hannon le_. :o)_

**Elithraniel:** _LOL! Eight hours of LOTR fanfiction a day? ;o) How fun that must be! Thank you so much for your compliment, my dear. I hold it close to my heart! And I shall most definitely check out the story _Coming Home_ which you suggested! I'm always game for a good Legolas/Aragorn fic! Thank you for your suggestion! :o) I wish you well, my friend!_

**BButtercup:**_ Thank you so much for all of your reviews! And your appreciation of the way this tale has been told has always comforted me. I was worried that the perspective, subject matter and lack of details might find distaste with some, but you and I seem to agree here that it is the consequences of the action that are more important than the action itself (at least for the purposes of this story.) I'm sorry to have upset you, but I know it's what we were both looking for- you in reading and I in writing. Thank you for reading, _mellon_. :o)_

**Lady Laswen:** _I know! I hate ending stories as well. It's nice to get the feel of accomplishment but it's still hard when you know people will be wanting more. So perhaps a sequel isn't so bad an idea? LOL- yes, I thought that the chimney-sweepers would have added the corny factor to this story which I was adamantly trying to avoid. ;o) Thank you for your lovely presence, as always. :o) _

**Merry lad: **_Thank you for your constant support my Aussie pal! I will miss hearing from you so be sure to e-mail me from time to time! LOL! Until next we meet, _mellonnamarië

**Naitriab:** _I'm glad that you enjoyed the good-bye scene! I was hoping it wouldn't be hopelessly mushy/corny. ;o) Your reassurances there were most welcome. LOL- as to your name and the Chemistry remark- I think it reminds me of "Nitrate" and the like. Go figure! ;o) LOL. Thank you for your reviews, my friend! _

**Sirnonenath: **_My faithful Elf maiden! How can I ever thank you? You and I truly do have similar hearts! I never want a character to die, even when I know it's the "right" thing, if that makes much sense. Thank you for trusting me, all through this tale. It has been better since you came along! ;o) Your presence has ever lifted my heart. You are a joy to know! :o) With every fiber of my being, I thank you, My Lady. :o)_

**Silver Thorne: **Noss faer! _Oh my Silver Thorne, you truly have been a constant companion throughout the writing of this tale. Thank you for always being there and letting me share when I needed to. The bittersweetness that you describe as feeling is exactly what I was hoping to achieve, as cruel or twisted as that may be. ;o) My wistful smile arrives whenever I see your name, _noss faer._ I will not say good-bye here, for I know that with you and I there never will be such a thing. Yet still bows _hannon le.

**LP13:** _My buddy! I'm so glad that you liked this story! You are always a joy to speak with! I shall treasure your friendship always. Thank you for all of your constant support. :o)!_

**Dreamality: **_One with the lovely name, for making you cry, I am both sorry and happy. But it is a good sadness, no? Thank you so much for your kind words, _mellon._ You are a great source of inspiration! To hear such words attributed to this tale as those which you have chosen is no matter of compliments but of honor. As corny as it may sound, you honor me, Lovely One. Thank you so much. :o) I only hope that you have also enjoyed this chapter! _

**MIzxXxmALfoY: **_Awww- I do hope your track meet went well and that no one thought you insane for asking "why" out loud! LOL. Oh you dear thing, hands Kleenex I'm sorry to have made you cry, but it feels nice, doesn't it? I'm so glad that you've liked this tale. As to the backstory- would you like a sequel? ;o) _

**FlyingPurplePig: **_Leads out of corner and dries tears _Hannon le_. Hugs :o) (P.S.- Smart Party for President! ;o))_

**ColeForever16: **_Awww, thank you so much for your kind words. I have also found this story hard to leave and am seriously considering a sequel. Thanks for your vote- it shall not be taken lightly! :o) _


End file.
